Replaced But Reborn!
by SumWhat Sketchy
Summary: Amu moves to New York and doesnt come back for 3 years! When she finally returns she'll realize that many things have changed, including the strength of her enemies! Tadamu TadaseXAmu Rimahiko RimaXNagihiko Kutah KukaiXUtah MINOR Amuto AmuXIkuto


**Replaced but Reborn**

**Prologue**

The sun shone with brilliance as a young pink haired girl sprinted down the street.

"Ran! Why didn't you wake me up?" She yelled.

A small pink chara popped her head out of the girls bag "I tried Amu! But you wouldn't wake up!"

Amu blushed, "Nevermind that! Help me!"

Ran nodded, "HOP, STEP, JUMP!" Pink wings appeared by Amus feet as she jumped over traffic to the front gate of her school.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, now lets get to the garden" With that she sprinted toward the back of the school.

* * *

In the garden 4 of the guardians were sitting at the table.

"Where is Amu-chan?" Yaya yelled

"I don't know? She should have been here almost an hour ago." Nagihiko sighed.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan will be here soon" Rima said without emotion.

"But I wonder what happened?" Tadase said.

"Im here! Sorry im late!" Amu yelled as she sprinted into the room.

Pepe growled, "Where were you?"

Amu blushed and turned around, Miki laughed "she slept in"

They all laughed at Amu's red face as she put on her cape

Nagihiko gasped, "wow Amu! Your actually wearing your cape today?"

Amu growled, "Yeah so? I…I kinda like it"

Everyone started to snicker until the charas broke the laughter.

KusuKusu smiled, "Did you hear theres gonna be a new student today?"

Rhythm smirked, "Yeah! And I heard shes got a chara"

"I wonder whos class she'll be in?" Su wondered.

A high pitched bell rang through their ears signaling the start of their classes.

* * *

Amu yawned as she walked into her class, her natural 'cool-and-spicy' attitude showing off.

She quickly took her seat next to Rima and looked out the window.

Nikaido-sensei walked into the room with a large smile on his face, "Class lets welcome a new student, Miss Yuguri Twil" he gestured toward the door as a very beautiful tall girl walked into the room.

Yuguri had long knee length blue hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a sparkling silver, and her uniform fit her curves perfectly.

All the boys in their class gasped as whispers started to fill the room.

"wow shes pretty!"

"Shes so cute"

"she might even be cuter them Rima-chan"

This last comment made flames grow in Rimas eyes.

Amu laughed as her best friend drew a picture of KusuKusu beating up Yuguri.

Two small giggles caught Amu and Rima's attention.

Behind Yuguri were two small charas, The first had long blonde hair with a red sun-dress and the other had long black hair with a purple shirt and skirt.

Rima gasped as she turned to Amu, "she has 2 charas!"

Amu kept her gaze on Yuguri as she introduced heself.

"My name is Yuguri, I just transferred here from Tokyo Japan and I hope to have all of you as my friends" She smiled causing the boys to sigh in admiration again.

After class everyone ran to their friends for free time. Amu nudged Rima and grabbed a letter from her bag, "Lets go Rima"

Rima was hesitant at first but then stood. "fine…"

Rima and Amu walked toward Yuguri as the whole room went silent.

Yuguri was confused at her new friends silence until she noticed the two girls standing behind her.

She cocked her head, "Who are you?" She was curious as to why they had such an influence on their class.

Amu nodded, "Im The Jokers chair, Hinamori Amu"

Rima kept her face emotionless, "and Im the Queens chair, Mashiro Rima"

Amu held out a letter sealed with a shiny red sticker, "This is for you, we'll be waiting in the garden"

With those final words, Rima and Amu walked out of the room toward the garden.

Yuguri frowned, "Who were they?"

The whole class gasped until a boy stood up, "That was none other then 2 of the 5 Guardians!"

A girl next to Yuguri smiled, "they're like the rulers of the school, they make the rules that protect the students!"

Yuguri was still confused, "So what is this?" she held up the letter.

Another boy gasped, "that's an invitation to the Royal Garden!"

"Royal Garden?" Yuguri asked.

"where the Guardians have their meetings, only a few non-guardians get to see it per year! Rumors say its incredible!"

Yuguri nodded, "So who are they?"

The fan girls piped up, " The king's chair- Hotori Tadase-kun, the Queen's chair- Mashiro Rima-san, The Jack's chair- Fugisaki Nagihiko-kun, The Ace chair- Yuiki Yaya-san, and finally the Joker's chair- Hinamori Amu-san!"

"There are also the Guardians apprentices, Hiiragi Rikka-san and Ichinomiya Hikaru-kun."

"Your really lucky Yuguri-chan"

A smug humph filled the air as none other then Saaya Yamabuki walked up to her.

"I cant see why they picked you! I deserve the position much more!" She scoffed.

Yuguri smiled as she threw on her bag and ran out the door.

* * *

In the Garden much had happened. As Rima and Amu walked in, Amu had been tripped by a scared Pepe only to be rescued by her long-time crush Tadase.

Amu blushed as she sat there in Tadade's arms. Tadase's face flushed as he set Amu down.

Yaya smiled, "oooohhh! If Eru was hear she'd probably say 'the love is at full reception!' haha"

This comment caused both their faces to go bright red.

'Knock, Knock' "hello? Anyone here?"

Yuguri poked her head through the garden doors, the letter clenched in her hands.

"Come in please" Nagihiko smiled.

Yuguri nodded as she entered the room.

Tadase waited till she reached the table to start the introductions, "Im The Kings chair, Hotori Tadase" he gestured toward his small chara, "and this is my chara Kiseki"

Rima went next, "Im the Queens chair, Mashiro Rima. This is my chara KusuKusu" KusuKusu laughed at Yuguri's nervous face.

Nagihiko smiled, "Jacks chair, Fugisaki Nagihiko. These are my charas Temari and Rhythm."

Yaya jumped up, "Ace chair, Yuiki Yaya! This is my chara Pepe!"

Amu went last, "Joker's chair, Hinamori Amu. These are my charas Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia."

Yuguri started to talk, " I am-"

"Twil Yuguri, you lived in Tokyo for the past 12 years, you love reading and hate being alone" Rima said with a straight face.

Yuguri panicked, "h..how…"

Amu nodded, "I also hear you like to sing?"

Yuguri screamed, "How do you know all that?"

Yaya laughed, "were suppose to know. it's a Guardians job."

Amu nodded again, "And these are your charas, Taiyo and Hoshi"

Taiyo's sundress blew in the breeze as she blushed while Hoshi just ignored her.

Tadase smiled, "We want you to join the guardians. Our other job is to protect the school with our character transformations, which we hear you can do as well"

Yuguri nodded, "I can, but there are no spaces left."

"Well you wont have an official name yet, but you'll attend meetings and help fight along with us if you choose too"

"Sure!" Yuguri smiled

Dia jumped up, "Amu-chan! I sense lots of X Eggs!"

Amu stood up, "lets go"

* * *

The gym of Seiyo Elementary held about 15 X Eggs that were terrorizing the students.

Amu grabbed her lock and called for her transformations, "Character Transformation"

"Amulet Spade"

"Platinum Royal"

"Beat Jumper"

"Dear Baby"

"Clown Drop"

"Glowing Sun"

Yuguri's 'Glowing Sun' transformation tied her hair up into two pigtails, gave her a flowing red dress and a large yellow sun clip in her hair.

"Tightrope dancer!"

"Lets Go, go Little Duckies!"

The ropes each tied up an egg and was tied tighter with the ducks help.

"Muri, MURI!" All the eggs hatched setting all the X Characters free.

"Beat Dunk!" The blue sphere circled around the characters trapping them, "Now Amu-chan!"

Amu nodded, "Negative heart! Lock-On!"

"Open Heart!" light poured out of Amu and purified the eggs.

"Muri, Muri!" Everyone turned to see that 4 of the Characters had avoided the attack.

"Let me try!" Yuguri yelled

"But only Amu-chan can purify the eggs" Tadase yelled

"Suns Glare!" Bright lights dipped down from the sky and held the characters still.

"Sun Spot Explosion!" Balls of lights came out of Yuguris hands and purified the eggs.

Amu couldn't believe her eyes, "n….no….no way…"

Yuguri smirked, "That wasn't so hard"

Rima couldn't speak. Yaya couldn't move. Tadase couldn't even breath.

Nagihiko finally broke the silence, "Well, your definitely a guardian."

Yuguri smiled.

* * *

6 months had passed since that day, and it was now nearing their graduation day.

Amu yawned as she soaked in the Saturday air, Since graduation was coming they were off school till their graduation next Sunday. It had been very boring lately for her. Everytime there was a job for her to do, whether it was an X Egg or just paperwork, Yuguri seemed to already be doing it.

Dia poked her head out of her egg, "Amu….are you okay? Your light is fading?"

Amu snapped out of her trance, "Y..yeah Dia….no worries"

Miki smiled sympathetically. If anyone knew how she felt it was Miki, since her long time crush, Kiseki, seemed to like Taiyo more then her.

"I hate not being needed!" Ran yelled.

This statement send Amu's head spinning. 'not….needed…'

"Well It seems as though you've been replaced"

Amu's head snapped up toward her balcony to see Ikuto sitting there with Yoru on his head.

She ducked her head to hide her tear-stained face, "What do you want Ikuto?"

He smiled and gazed toward the sky, "I came to say goodbye. Im leaving to go to Italy. I hear Easter's got another base there, and im gonna look for more clues about my father."

Amu looked up so see that Ikuto had chara-changed and now had his tail and ears.

Ikuto lifted her head up, "Don't give up hope yet Amu" he winked as he jumped out her door.

Amu ducked her head as she thought over Ikuto's words.

"Amu, lets go eat. Im starved" Ran said rubbing her stomach

Amu giggled, "yeah, lets go" she took a quick shower and changed into one of her very own Miki-originals. It was a pink and black plaid skirt, black off the shoulders short sleeved shirt, 2 black x clips, and black boots. Once she was dressed she walked downstairs and started to cook.

"Onee-san!" Ami came running and latched onto Amu's leg.

"Ami, whats wrong?" Ami had tears pouring down her face.

"I don't wanna learn English!"

Amu stopped for a minute, "Why would you have too?"

Amu's mother and father walked in with large smiles on their faces, "Guess what?"

* * *

Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase were walking down the street toward Amu's house. Today was a huge Graduation party held by none other then Saaya, and they had all wanted to walk together. Yuguri said that her dad wanted to drive her, while Yaya wasn't graduating, so it was just them.

Rima was dressed in a blue short-sleeved dress that reached her knees. The dress and her hair both had a pink ribbon tied around it, and on her feet here simple white flats.

Tadase wore a simple blue and white striped polo shirt with cargo shorts. Nagihiko wore jeans, A red basketball shirt and an old tan jacket.

"Is it just me or has Amu-chan been acting weird?" Nagihiko asked

Rima glared at him, "Its just you."

Rima had known that Amu felt replaced, heck so did Rima. Whenever the Queen had to do something Yuguri was already there, and it was starting to piss Rima off.

They reached Amu's house finally as a loud shriek filled their ears, "WHHHHHAAAAATTTT?"

Rima gasped, "That was Amu!" She quickly ran up to the door and rang the bell.

A very nervous Mrs. Hinamori answered the door, "Oh H-hello Rima-chan" she laughed as a nervous bead of sweat dripped down her face.

Rima was curious, "Whats wrong Mrs. Hinamori?"

Mrs. Hinamori turned around really quick to cast a glance into the kitchen, "oh…nothing….hehe..ill Get Amu for you." she quickly walked toward the living room.

Rima looked into the house to see that Ami was crying about someone 'leaving' and was also choking the charas.

Kusukusu laughed at Ran's face, "Love hurts"

Amu came around the corner with a slight frown on her face, "Hey guys…."

She walked outside the door and closed it without another word, "shall we go?"

Rima cast a glance at Nagihiko who seemed to not believe Amu's fake enthusiasm. Rima looked over to get Tadase's opinion, but he seemed to be in his own little world.

'Wow….Amu-chan looks so cute…Wha! Wait! Did I just think that?' Tadase blushed at his thought.

They started to walk toward Saayas house, Nagihiko talking to Tadase and Rima talking to Amu.

"Okay enough stalling, im your best friend, and your going to tell me what has you so upset!" Rima glared.

Amu sighed, "My parents were given their own magazine"

Rima sweat dropped, "That's it? that's why your bummed? What are they forcing you to model or something?"

A tear fell down Amu's face, "Its in New York"

Rima stopped walking, shock drawn all over her face. The boys stopped as well to see what had happened.

"when" Rima said without emotion.

Amu frowned, "Graduation."

Tadase and Nagihiko had no idea what the girls were talking about, but they tried to break whatever upsetting mood that was in the air.

"Why don't we get going? We don't wanna be late." Tadase smiled

Rima nodded and walked without another word. Amu wiped her eyes and followed Rima.

The boys were clueless on what was happening but they just shook it off and ran to the house.

* * *

The 4 guardians walked into the banquet hall that Saaya had rented and were immediately thrown back. The hall was astounding! A DJ was up on stage dancing to 'Dynamite' by Tao Cruz, Every table was packed with food and a large banner hung from the doors that read 'Good luck in middle school!'

Amu looked at Rima, "Lets not spend the night being depressed for my sake. Lets have fun!" Amu held out her hand.

Rima smiled and put her hand out. Amu and Rima began to slap each others hands in one of the most complicated hand-shakes school-wide. When it was over the girls started laughing.

Nagihiko sighed, "Why cant I get Rima to laugh like that?…."

Tadase patted his friends back, "They're girls Nagi, they just bond a lot easier"

Rima blushed as she tapped Nagi on his arm "w…wanna…..wanna dance?"

Nagi smiled, "Sure lets go" he pulled her out onto the dance floor, a large smile on her face.

Tadase blushed as he turned toward Amu, "H…h..hey Amu-chan?"

Amu smiled, "What is it Tadase-kun?"

Tadase was about to ask her to dance until he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Hey Tadase lets go dance!" Yuguri pulled Tadase out onto the dance floor without a word.

Amu sighed. Miki looked over and hugged Amu as best as she could. This move was going to be hard on all of them, Amu wasn't going to be able to see her friends, Ran might never see Daichi again, Su wouldn't have Nikaido-sensei to compliment her cooking, Dia wouldn't have the smiling face of Kusukusu to cheer her up, and herself well….she'd probably never see Kiseki or Yoru ever again….

Amu put on a fake smile, "C'mon lets try and have fun with our last week here."

Dia and Su tried to cheer up the others as much as they could but twice had Amu had to run to the bathroom to weep for her loneliness.

She couldn't take it anymore, she finally gave up on trying to cheer herself up and sat at the table reserved specifically for the Guardians.

* * *

Across the room Tadase was being dragged across the floor by Yuguri.

'….right as I was about to ask Amu-chan….this is torture' Tadase sighed

"Whats wrong Tadase-kun? Aren't you having fun dancing with me?" Yuguri hugged him.

"Well…I actually…wanted to dance with Amu-chan.." Tadase ended the hug.

"But….Im so much nicer, and more friendly then her…..and shes not so special anymore now that I can purify eggs too." Yuguri smirked.

Tadase stopped dancing, "Your wrong. You might be better at making friends then her, and you might be able to purify eggs but your wrong about who she is. Amu-chan is a very kind girl who, although not special to you, is very special to me."

Yuguri frowned, "Fine…" She turned an walked away.

Tadase blushed as he realized he had just confessed his crush on Amu, "Im gonna do it" He found confidence as he ran to find Amu.

Yuguri was furious as she walked outside, "How dare he…..well I guess I just have to get rid of the problem."

She smirked as she pulled out her phone, "Daddy? Yeah, I need a favor. You know the owner of the New York magazine right? Good, send the driver to get me 'cuz we have some work to do"

After a few minutes a long black limo pulled up and Yuguri stepped inside.

Inside the limo was an older man, probably around 45, in a black suit. He smirked as he gestured toward a man looking out the window.

Yuguri smirked, "Lets have them leave sooner"

* * *

Amu sighed as she walked down the street. She hadn't been having any fun at the party, and seeing her friends made it that much harder on her, so she snuck out of the party and started to make her way home.

"Why'd we leave so soon? Tadase-kun could be looking for you!" Ran said

"I texted Rima. Shes gonna tell them I got sick and had to leave"

Amu opened her front door and threw off her shoes. For some reason she couldn't get herself to go up to her room.

"Amu could you come here?" Her mother asked

"y..yeah." Amu walked into the kitchen. Her mom and dad were sitting at the table, while Ami had her face hidden behind a teddy bear.

"Whats going on?"

Mr. Hinamori frowned, "Please sit down Amu"

Amu sat down awaiting the worst.

He continued, "well, weve decided that were going to spend this upcoming week in America getting settled, then we'll all come back for graduation. Theres a plane that leaves about 2 hours after you finish so you'll have just enough time to say goodbye."

Amu's heart stopped. She wouldn't be able to see Tadase, Rima…anyone for a week…then she would come back only to say goodbye. Tears dripped down from her eyes.

"Im sorry Amu, but our boss said that he wants us to start immediately when we get there so it'll take this whole week to settle in." He mom hugged her, "Were leaving tomorrow morning, there are some boxes in your room. I know this is hard to soak in, but could you start packing?"

Amu's eyes faded to a dull color as she nodded. She stood up so fast the chair slammed to the ground, and she sprinted to her room. She launched herself at her bed as tears soaked her cheeks.

"Amu-chan…." Dia started

"Don't worry….They all have Yuguri now…."

Amu stood up and started to pack clothes into cardboard boxes, only leaving out an outfit for the next morning. She then continued to pack up her curtains, rugs, sheets and everything else till all that was left was a blanket on her bed for that night.

Her mom walked into the room with a book in her hands. She gave it to Amu. She lifted it up and gasped at the cover.

'Friends Forever'

"Rima-chan just dropped this off. She said that she wanted to give it to you on Graduation but it looked like you needed it.

She opened the book, which was revealed to be a scrapbook, to see a large picture of her, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, Utah, and Kukai. She remembered that Kairi was also there, but he had taken the picture. They were all at the beach, it was the day before school had started and they were celebrating summer. Rima was reading a book, blushing because Nagihiko was reading with her, Yaya was building a sandcastle, Utah and Kukai were having a ramen-eating contest but what actually brought tears to her eyes was herself. Her and Tadase were sitting on the beach chairs. She had fallen asleep on Tadase's shoulder while he had fallen asleep on her head. They both had a light pink tinge to their cheeks, but they looked happy.

Amu slammed the book closed as tears once again dripped from her eyes. Her mom quickly ran over and embraced her daughter

"Oh I know its hard honey….." She held on tighter as Amu shook with every sniffle.

"Ill probably never see them again…." Amu opened the book to the picture. Her fingers traced the part of the picture of her and Tadase.

"Your going to miss him most I suppose?"

Amu nodded, as she couldn't form words with her tightened throat.

"He looks like a sweet boy…"

Amu nodded again, "ill never get the chance though…"

Her mom's eyes glowed with sympathy, "Honey…I know this is really hard for you…but think of the positives."

Amu glared at her mom, for she couldn't think of any positive sides to the long move.

Her mom smiled, "ill spoil the surprise." she giggled, "Me and your father are giving you a new cell phone. With this one you can call your friends as much as you want, even when your in america."

Amu tried to smile more then she did but it was still too hard, "Thank you mom….I love you."

Her mom hugged her, "I love you honey, now get some rest." She pulled the blanket over Amu and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

The next morning Rima, Yaya, Tadase and Nagihiko all met up at the park.

"Wheres Amu-chan?" Tadase asked

Rima lowered her head. Amu had left this morning for america, but neither of them could bring themselves to tell their friends,

"Shes sick….and her mom wont let her out till shes better." Rima lied

Yaya frowned, "Awww! I guess Ill just have to hang out with Yuguri today."

Rima flinched, "jerk…"

Nagihiko turned to Rima, "hmm? What was that Rima?"

Rima stood up with tears in her eyes, " JERK! YOUR ALL JERKS! HAVN'T YOU NOTICED THAT ME AND AMU ARE BEING REPLACED BY HER!" Rima covered her eyes and ran from the park.

Everyone froze.

Tadase gasped, 'is that why….she was so sad….'

Yaya sniffled, 'I did stop hanging out with her….how could I…'

Nagi frowned, "We should go apologize…."

They nodded and quickly ran to Amu's house, Yaya in the lead.

* * *

Amu's eyes twitched as she slowly woke up. She looked up at the clock '10:34'

"4 hours left….." Amu leaned on the window to see the clouds below.

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were all asleep in their eggs in Amu's carry on bag.

A groan caught Amu's attention. She turned to see Ami laying on her shoulder.

"Excuse me" she called for an attendant

A young brunette came to her side, "Yes? How may I help you?"

Amu gestured toward her sister, "could I get a blanket for her?"

The girl smiled, "Yes of course" She handed her a blanket but then froze, "Are you alright?" gesturing toward Amu and Ami's tear stained cheeks.

Amu frowned, "no…"

She kneeled down next to her and took her hand, "I take it your moving?" she continued when Amu gave a short nod, "I moved far once, I know its really hard. But instead of dwelling on the negatives, try thinking of positives! You get to learn a new language, make tons of new friends, and trust me….if your friends you have now are true friends, they wont forget you."

Amu smiled her first real smile in days, "Thank you….Thank you so much…"

The woman gave her hand a tight squeeze and left with a smile.

Dias head popped out of her egg, "feeling better?"

Amu smiled, "yeah…actually…I am" She let her gaze go out the window. Dia closed her egg, a bright smile on her face.

Amu slowly fell asleep, a smile on her face, and Ami snuggled close to her.

* * *

Yaya sprinted down the street, Tadase and Nagihiko were still about 2 blocks behind her.

She skidded around the corner and froze on the spot.

A large 'Sold' sign sat in front of Amu's house.

Yaya looked at the street signs again to make sure she was at the right house but no doubt was this Amu's house.

"Yaya!" She turned to see an out-of-breath Tadase and Nagihiko.

Tears fell down her face, "guys….." she ran and hugged her friends and cried onto here shoulders.

Tadase was taken back, "Yaya, whats wrong?"

She sniffled as she pointed toward Amu's house. The boys followed her hand and gasped at the sign.

Tadase's heart dropped as he gazed at the now empty house, 'n..no…no way…..'

"Looks like you finally found out."

They turned to see a red puffy faced Rima.

Nagihiko wondered, "y..you knew?"

Rima nodded, "She told me yesterday. Neither of us felt like telling you. Considering the fact that every time we try to talk to you, you were with Yuguri."

Yaya frowned, "what about graduation?"

Rima gazed at the house, "shes coming back for graduation, then leaving right after"

Tadase finally found his voice, "Where….?"

Rima looked into his eyes, "America. New York"

Tadases heart shattered. He couldn't believe it…the one girl that he had liked was leaving, before he could even confess.

"You-hoo!"

They turned around to see a large black limo, and Yuguri hanging out the window, "I thought you guys were gonna meet me at the park?"

Rima snapped, "CANT YOU SEE WERE ALL SAD THAT OUR BEST FRIEND JUST LEFT?"

Yuguri sighed, "Yeah so? Who needs that wanna be little pink punk?"

Yaya gasped, "She's our friend!"

Yuguri groaned, "Maybe, but she was a waste of time. Always changing her personality, or thinking shes all that 'cuz she doesn't know who she is. I personally think she was just an attention hog"

Rima couldn't take it, hearing this girl who had crushed hers and Amu's confidence talk about her friend that way. She walked up to Yuguri and punched her square in the nose.

Yuguri cried as blood came from her nose, "You little Bit-"

"That's enough Yuguri" Nagihiko was pissed, "You should be smart and leave" He slowly held onto Rima and started to lead her home.

Yuguri frowned, "You'll fight for me right Tadase-kun?"

Tadase glared at her, "I hate you. Don't come near us again" he turned and started to follow Nagihiko and Rima.

Yaya stuck out her tongue, "Your worse then Saaya!" She ran after Rima.

Yuguri was shocked, "Driver take me home NOW!"

The car shut the window and pulled down the street in the opposite direction of the guardians.

* * *

"Amu honey, wake up"

She shuffled in her sleep at the familiar voice, "5 more minutes…"

"C'mon Amu, we have to get off the plane"

Amu's eyes snapped open revealing her mother with a friendly smile on.

She qickly wiped the sleep out of her eyes, grabbed the bag that contained her charas and followed her mom out of the plane.

"Hey Amu" Her father was sitting next to a small black car holding a sleeping Ami in her hands.

"Hey Dad" Amu took Ami from her dad and climbed into the back seat/

"Your going to love the new house! Its so beautiful, and I think you'll love your room" Hearts grew in her moms eyes at the thought of the new house.

Amu blocked out her mother's voice as she thought about her friends, what were they doing? Did they miss her?

She thought about all the moments she had with each of them. Having a water fight with Rima in the gardens, Singing with Utau, Snowboarding with Kukai, The one time she got to dance with Tadase, Acting like an idiot with Yaya and even playing sports with Nagihiko.

A silent tear fell down Amu's face as she looked at her new street, they were large houses, much larger then her old house, each was much different from the Japanese style houses she was used to.

"Here we are" They pulled up to a larger house. It had a fence surrounding the house and a large backyard.

Amu grabbed her bags and walked up to her room. On the way she saw a very beautiful kitchen, a fully furnished living room and a very exciting game room.

Amu looked down the hall to see two doors, "Mom which is mine?"

"On the left honey!"

She quickly opened up the door and dropped her bags in shock, which the charas didn't appreciate.

The room had a large queen sized bed, walk in closet, a balcony and what really shocked her was a huge dollhouse on a shelf against the wall.

Ran was ecstatic, "OUR OWN HOUSE!"

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all flew into the house and claimed their own mini rooms.

Ran's was pink with sports posters and cheerleading trophies, Miki's was blue and black with 3 easels stocked with paints, Su's was green with a mini easy-bake oven and a cupcake shaped bed, and finally Dia's was yellow with tons of sparkly lamps and stars.

Amu squealed and jumped onto her new bed, "Maybe this wont be so bad….."

"Amu! Come meet the neighbors!"

Amu ran downstairs to see a girl her age. She had Dark redish-brown hair in a pigtail style much like Utau's. She had on a short jean dress with a blue and black stiped shirt underneath, black leggings and black flats.

"Hi My names Yoro Kobi, I used to live in Japan too!"

Amu smiled, 'a new friend and I don't even have to learn a new language'

"Im Amu" they both shook hands and smiled, this was going to be a beautiful friendship.

* * *

The Next Sunday, As promised, Amu returned for her graduation. She was dressed in a red cap and gown along with Rima. Tadase and Nagihiko both had on blue caps and gowns.

As soon as Amu had showed up, Yaya and tackled her to the ground in tears, Nagihiko and Tadase had hugged her (causing her to blush quite brightly) and Rima had hugged her so tight she thought she was gonna die.

Right now all of them were in the back room, waiting to be called.

"Amu-chan….." Amu turned to see Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, Rima and Kukai standing there.

"What is it Yaya?" Amu knew from the voice that it had been Yaya who called her.

Yaya frowned, "After this….are…are you…leaving?"

Amu looked at her feet, "unfortunately…yeah.."

Rima smiled as best as she could, "So how do you like it? In America?"

Amu frowned, "Its good…..but its nowhere near as good as Japan."

Rima smiled, "So you wont forget us?"

Amu gasped, "Of course not! Oh Speaking of that! I need to get all your numbers in my new phone"

She passed her phone around receiving all her friends numbers, and thanks to Kukai, she got Utaus number too.

"Now our graduating class!"

Amu gasped and ran to her spot in line. Since Hotori and Hinamori were so close, she got to spend her last moments in Japan talking to Tadase.

Afterwards Amu couldn't find a smile. Rima tried to smile as best she could but nothing came out. For once Yaya wasn't happy and the charas wernt smiling.

"Onee-san!" Amu turned to see Her mother, father and Ami waving to her. Her father pointed to his watch, signaling that it was time to leave.

Amu frowned and hugged each of her friends, "Ill call you every day Rima"

Rima smiled and hugged her tighter, well how would you act if your only best friend was leaving.

She finally went to hug Tadase, but for a known reason, she didn't want to let go.

Tadase had a sad voice, "Ill miss you Amu-chan"

Amu smiled and kissed Tadase's cheek, "Ill miss you too Tadase-kun"

Tadase's face flushed bright red. A large honk caught their gaze.

Amu frowned as she said goodbye for the last time. She ran to the car and jumped into the backseat. Her friends waved to her as she drove off, and she waved to them, hoping that if she ever did come back, that they would still be her best friends.

* * *

GOSH! I CRIED A COUPLE TIMES WHILE WRITING THIS!

Hey! I need ur help when Amu is speaking 'English' to her American friends, should it be in _Italics? _Or **Bold**? You tell me!

This was a really long Prologue but I needed to start off the story so you weren't so lost in the actual story. Also I wanted to introduce one of the 'evil guys' lol! (Yuguri is such a snob! Haha)

Yuguri & Yoro ©~ XxMysticWindsxX


End file.
